


An Absolute Command

by Eros_Agape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 200' long and 21' wide dragons, Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Yuuri, Because imma write down yuuri's adventure in the military, Child Soldier, Chinese Dragon, Christophe Giacometti is best wingman, Depiction of Death, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Is Gay, In the military they are presented eggs which will choose them as riders, Japan is still monarchy like, M/M, Military Yuuri, Omega Phichit, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Some have a different degree of the same gift, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superpowers, They develope gifts at 11, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan and Makkachin are best buds, Wartime, cute mini dragon, decorated officer yuuri, everybody has different gifts, kuro and shiro, ofc dragon - Freeform, phichit is best wingman, twin dragons - Freeform, war hero yuuri, yuri has a unique and rare gift, yuuri and phichit are still BFF, yuuri is rolling in the dough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Agape/pseuds/Eros_Agape
Summary: All Katsuki Yuuri wanted was to dance. To sweep across the ice and fly.It didn't matter if he didn't have "The Gift" all that mattered was the snowflake on his hip. The small, intricate snowflake that swirled small delicately beautiful silver lines across his skin. He didn't care about the words, the insults. How fat they said he was. His mate was made for the ice.He will stand on it.





	1. The Dancer who dreams of blades on ice

**Author's Note:**

> Imma fuck up the A/B/O - dynamics but ya'll don't worry cuz there will still be hot mind blowing sex.

All Katsuki Yuuri wanted to do, was to dance. To sweep across the ice and fly. 

 

It didn't matter if he didn't have "The Gift". All that mattered was the snowflake on his hip. The small, intricate snowflake that swirled small delicately beautiful silver lines across his skin. He didn't care about the words, the insults. How fat they said he was. His mate was made for the ice. 

 

He will stand on it.

 

So Yuuri tried hard. He danced till his toes bled, he glides across the ice until his hands are cold and freezing, he jumps and spins until he stops falling, until he lands every single one of his jumps. He dances to the music his body makes.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Because Katsuki Yuuri is fifteen and hasn’t presented yet, his peers who had already had their awakening at eleven, like a normal person would, and coupled with the fact that he dances Ballet and figure skates made him a target for bullying at school. Because they said that boys aren’t supposed to be graceful, they aren’t supposed to be beautiful. Men can't be beautiful. Only omega boys should be as pretty as Yuuri was, and yuuri wasn’t even an omega. He didn’t even have a gift, he hadn’t presented, he was a failure of nature, he wasn’t anything at all. 

 

But yuuri still dances. Because yuuri wants to stand on the same ice as his mate. He knows that one way or another his mate will come to the ice, so he will be there. 

 

Waiting. 

 

Though lost in his thoughts, yuuri couldn’t help but anticipate for the bell to ring. The clock always seems to tick so slowly, whenever you’re so close to the end of the day. He heaved another sigh for the nth time. The teacher is droning about mathematical sequences. Why did math have to be the last subject for today? It’s already hard to stay awake.

 

“Katsuki – kun what is the explicit form of sequence? Can you give us an example? On the board”

 

Yuuri stood and headed to the front. Murmurs immediately exploded among his classmates. Nothing good as always. It It was nothing new, but it was the first time he was caught unaware though.

 

“Sir the explicit form of sequence is the value or position of n in the sequence. For example:” Yuuri illustrated the example on the board.

 

“ I substituted the a, b, c, with the underlined numbers. Then computed and transposed so that I can derive the proper formula for solving the sequence. “

 

“Thank you Katsuki – kun, for that wonderful example. But we aren’t on the quadratic yet. Though it is good that you do your studies in advance. It isn’t a reason for you to not pay attention to class.” The teacher scolded.

 

“ Yes sir, I’m very sorry, it won’t happen again." Yuuri murmured. 

 

At that moment the bell rang and the students scrambled to pack up. Yuuri hurried to his desk and gathered his stuff. He was already late, Minako- sensei’s going to kill him

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri was panting as he stopped in front of Minako’s studio. He immediately went to the locker room and changed into a leotard, he took out his pointe shoes and slid them on, making sure they’re snug before proceeding to practice. He started doing some warm up stretches in front of the mirror. 

 

As he stood from a split he could feel the comfortably familiar burn of well used muscles. He stood into position and started going through forms. He can feel the rhythm. He can hear the music start to play in his head.

 

A handsome man from a far away land he had arrived in town. He had every fair lady of the town's attention. But this alpha only sought for the most beautiful and desirable omega there ever was.

 

Yuuri pointed his left foot upward and with his right at en-point, as he lowered it he turned and switched into a pirouette.

 

As he walked around the town, he was greeted by the town's people, smiling and laughing. Suddenly he caught sight of a man who was so beautiful, even the birds seemed to follow him, even the flowers seemed to grow in his direction. 

 

Yuuri did a chassè, then a fouettè and then proceeded to glide across the room.

 

The man chased after the omega. His mouth spouted words, with promises of passion and love, his desire for the omega was as tangent and blazing as the morning sun.

 

Yuuri did a plie then did a jump split. As he landed he shifted, doing a pirouette again, then ending with his arms around him like a passionate embrace. 

 

Yuuri was startled when he suddenly heard clapping by the doorway. He dropped the position and turned around. Minako was standing there wearing a smile on her face.

 

“That was beautiful yuuri...” Said Minako. 

 

Yuuri face burned red, his embarrassment and anxiety was making itself present. It wasn’t as good as Minako thought it was, it was just something he’d thought of in a whim. 

 

“I’d like to see you dance it on ice someday yuuri...”

 

Well if Minako thought it was beautiful enough to dance on the ice then, yuuri believes her. Because anything worthy of the ice is beautiful. Only the best is deserving of the ice. He will offer nothing less than that.


	2. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a brick by brick process

The first time, 11 year old Katsuki Yuuri ever saw Victor Nikoforov was on the television.

He was sitting on a bench in the backroom of the ice castle facing Takeshi who was sitting across him. Yuuko was jumping, moving around excitedly. Chattering at them, but Yuuri wasn't listening. Yuuri had his gaze fixed on the skater on the television.

Victor was performing his short program for the junior world's finals. This is his last year before entering senior division.

His arms were spread- like he was about to take flight, leg rising up gracefully. He looked like a flighty etheral being. His feet barely touching the ice. His hair was long, trailing behind him like stardust. 

He jumps, his skates touch the ice. His face an expression of pure and innocent pleasure, one he derived from that moment of weightlessness.

He was beautiful...

Yuuko's voice wakes his mind from the daze he sunk into.

"Russia's Victor Nikiforov... He won the gold in Junior Worlds with the highest score in history!!" Yuuko exclaimed. "He's so cool.."

Yuuri's eyes widened, his jaw slack as he stared at Victor's dancing form. His eyes sparkled, a nice pink flush staining his youthful face.

Victor Nikiforov was the living embodiment of his dreams.

\-----------------

Yuuri and Yuuko started practicing Victors programs. They read newspapers- even foreign ones they could hardly understand, internet forums and magazine articles. Practically anything that has anything to do with skating and Victor Nikiforov.

"Ne, ne Yuuri-kun, take a look at this. It says Victor has a poodle!" Yuuko held up an article showing Victor hugging a poodle. "It says here, that his name is Makkachin." Yuuko beamed. "Isn't his poodle super cute?!" "Uwaah he's so cute.." Yuuri replied, his expression beaming from sheer adoration.

\-----------------------

After school was over yuuri went to the rink. He stood by the front of the Ice castle's doors and waited for Takeshi and Yuuko's arrival.

"Huh?! Yuuri-kun!! You have a poodle now!?" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Un.. His name is Victor..." 

"You really like Victor don't you, Yuuri-kun?" Yuuko teased.

" I hope to see you and Victor on the same ice soon, Yuuri-kun.." 

\----------------------

Yuuri exhailed. He got lost in the memories again. His mind had the tendency to wander once he was on the ice. He needed to polish the short program and his free skate for the junior championships. He needed to focus. He was so close. So close. After this he can transition to the seniors division. He can stand on the same ice as Victor, and maybe....maybe his mate will see him on the ice and...... 

'But what if he doesn't want some giftless dime-a-dozen no name skater? What if he didn't want some genderless freak of nature?'

'What if he doesn't want me...'

Yuuri thought. His anxiety bearing down on his shoulders, like sack of rocks holding him into a defeated slouch.

No! This is not the time for baseless doubts. He should just practice some more. Yuuri nodded determined. As he looked up he felt a slow burning sensation. It started from the pit of his stomach. Slowly spreading. His brows furrowed. There was no one left at the ice castle. It was getting pretty late. The burning feeling increased. He was starting to feel kinda sick.Perhaps he should go home for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry i didn't update last week. The internet was cut off because someone didn't pay the bills on time. They didn't even say that they didn't pay and just let us suffer for almost a week. I don't know what to do with my research papers. I'm already late as it is....oh god...... meh reseach can go die


	3. metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then the worm beneath their feet became a butterfly."  
> \- anonymous. 
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> Heat generates intense sexual desire. The first heat determines your dynamic gender and the 'mating heat' comes with the 'first sight' of your soulmate's soulmark (see pages: 54-59 for further references)this comes into effect in 3-5 hours later. Very rarely does one not recognize their soulmate. The area around the mark will be a mass of tingling flesh that pulses.  
> \- Biology10 a learner's module

No! This is not the time for baseless doubts. He should just practice some more. Yuuri nodded determined. As he looked up he felt a slow burning sensation. It started from the pit of his stomach. Slowly spreading. His brows furrowed. There was no one left at the ice castle. It was getting pretty late. The burning feeling increased, he was starting to feel kinda sick. Perhaps he should go home for now.

 

Yuuri skated to the rinkside's opening. He put on his skate guards and stepped off the ice. He packed up his gear and turned the lights off, then locked up the rink. Once he was outside, he went on a slow jog. The burning was getting uncomfortable but the cold sea breeze that rippled through his clothes was keeping him cool. 

 

He panted. Suddenly the cool air was painful. The burning feeling increased by tenfold. He can feel prickling goosebumps dance along his skin. The cold made his nipples sensitive and raw, it was rubbing against his shirt making them painfully hard. His breath came in short pants, he became hypersensitive to his surroundings. He could see a pebble in front of him, he could taste the salty tang of the air from the sea, he can feel the pheromones in the air around him. Yuuri reached the front of the onsen's doors. His breathing is even more heavier than before, his breath hitched. He slid the paper door open and stepped inside. His beta father was maning the reception area and turned around as he heard the doors shuffle open. "Good eveni- Yuuri!! Oh god! Go upstairs and hide in your room quickly!!!" Toshiya frantically shut the doors closed and pulled his son upstairs. Their footsteps getting increasingly louder, attracting curious attention. Hiroko heard her husband and son's footsteps and knew before they even showed themselves. It was something of great importance. Hiroko made her way upstairs quickly. As she saw her son she gasped. She accidentally inhaled a good amount of pheromone ridden air. Her son would be nesting soon. She dashed to the supply closet and grabbed every blanket stored inside the small room. She almost ran towards Yuuri's room holding a huge towering pile of blankets. Yuuri gasped as his father laid him down on his bed. The fabric of his sheets was rubbing on his skin. It feels so good. His clothes feel so irritatingon his skin, like a constricting barrier. He pulled at the hem of his shirt. It wasn't coming off, he needs it off. He pulled harder, the seams of the shirt was ripping. The sound was heaven to his ears. His pants was now getting constricting and uncomfortable. He needs everything off. NOW!! Hiroko entered Yuuri's room and placed the blankets on the bed. She approached the open windows and closed them, then proceeded to place a padding of cloth on the window sill. Yuuri's attention was diverted from his irritating clothes to the pile of blankets on his bed. They were scentless but they will have to do. Yuuri grabbed the blankets and proceeded to place them in their proper places. His nest will be most suitable for his and his alpha's children. Once Yuuri was satisfied the burning feeling returned. Yuuri needs an alpha. He needs his alpha to stop the burn. Yuuri sees the betas are still inside his den. Betas are not allowed in his den. He hissed, he was slowly turning feral. Hiroko pulled her husband out of the door and jammed a blanket beneath it. Yuuri calmed slightly after the betas left the room. Now the scratching-irritating feeling on his skin returned. He needs his clothes off. He clawed at his pants. The only remainting article of clothing on his body. It feels so good. The satin sheets feel so good on his skin. He felt himself lubricating, his member erect, the head an angry red. Yuuri fell into a haze. He felt hi insides clench, looking for somthing to grip on. His dick felt tingly and his stomach felt like a tightly coiled spring. He felt like he was cumming. He needs his alpha's dick in him pounding his ass and filling him with seed as his alpha's knot binds them together. Yuuri groaned. His hands wandered downward and found his hardened member. He stroked his cock up and down, harder and harder, he still can't cum. His hands drifted lower, squeezing his balls briefly before feeling the pooling wetness down between his thighs. Yuuri teased the rim of his hole, slathering his wet slick on his fingers. Yuuri looked up and stared at Victor's posters. It felt like the alpha was watching him. His blue eyes like a predator locked on his prey. "Aaah.. Ahhn." Yuuri plunged two of his fingers inside his ass. He got on his knees and presented his slick leaking ass towards those blistering blue eyes. Yuuri can almost hear him whisper in his ear as he fucks him into the matress. "Ah!! Aaaahngh! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!! Fuck me alpha!!" Yuuri imagines him saying his name telling him he'll fill him up with his seed, rut into him hard, and knotting him. Yuuri opened his spread his legs wider. Moving his hips and fucking himself on his fingers faster, deeper, harder." Ahn!! Ngh!! Ah! Ah! Yes! More, more, fuck me harder alpha!! Yuuri hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He fucked himself on the same spot even faster. He was so close, it was almost painful. He felt the back of his neck tingle. He saw white. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, saliva dripped down his chin. His cum burst out in ribbons of white, splattering the sheets and his chest as his ass contracted, sucking his long fingers to the knuckle, slick bursting out of his hole squelching noises erupt as he tries to remove his digits. A string of wet slick follow his fingers and drip down his thighs to the sheets below. He collapses in a tired heap as his body twitches from the orgasm. Yuuri yawns, his eyes close and he sinks into a contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing a story can be so difficult....dis noob had a writters block that was cured by aldnoah.zero omegaverse hahahahahha
> 
> remember how this is an explicit fic? I kenot rezizt


	4. Peak of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling at the highest peak makes the ground harder.

"Ahh!!"

Yuuri jolts awake, bursts of pain suddenly came out of nowhere. His abdomen feels like it was squeezing his insides. Burning agony ripples from his middle as he curls into a fetal position.

He whimpered..

It felt like his insides were melting, his skin felt like it was boiling, scalding to touch. He shifted to try to ease the pain. Nothing.

"it hurts, ithutrsithurtspainpainnngh"

Why wont it stop, make it stop, it's itchy,his neck feels itchy. Make it stop, make it stop.

"Boilachehothothot...."

'It hurts. It hurts so much. Why wont it stop?! Where is alpha? Alpha. ALPHA!! Empty...emptyemptynomatematemarkmatenononono.'

"Alpha.werealphamatematemark...."

Suddenly everything stopped. The ripples of pain just vanished, then nothing, empty. Empty...Yuuri felt so empty....pups...there were no pups. 

Yuuri felt so empty.

He didn't catch. He failed his mate. His mate did not mark him. He was a failure. He can't pup. He failed. Failed. Failure, he's a failure that's why he had no mark. Yuuri felt his heart shatter. 

The snowflake on his hip shifted violently, as if protesting against his corrosive thoughts. This went unnoticed to Yuuri whose pheromone addled brain continued to support the now omega teen's negative train of thought.

A subtle shift of a scent in the smell of his arousal and sweat was slowly cloying his bedroom. A strange new scent was starting to settle around him. The strongest points seem to be coming from his neck and thighs. It smells like sweet fruits...oranges...and...something cool, something he can't really smell. It's more like a feeling. A cool soothing feeling. The scent was getting stronger, he feels a little tired, he felt his tense body slump, relaxed. The emptiness was still there, a slight tingling feeling, a niggling sensation at the back of his mind. Barely present, but there. His eyes, which were already drooping slid shut and Yuuri was no more.

.....................................................................................

 

The next time Yuuri woke, he felt like shit. His voice was hoarse and cracked. His body was sticky and caked with his cum, old and new. There were auite a lot of blank spots on his memory. All he remembered was a few nuggets of what happened during his awakening. He can't even remember how much time had passed.

He groped around the disgusting cum crusted nest for his phone, hoping against all hope that he still had battery life. After a few minutes he finally found his phone at the bottom of his nest nestled in the blankets his mother gave him. 

He felt a smidgeon of relief at the sight of his lockscreen coming to life. It was noon time and apparently it's been three days since he was last in the ice castle. 

His stomach grumbled violently, reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything at all for the last three days, he felt kinda weak, almost lethargic as he stood up and searched for some clothes to wear. 

After he was dressed he opened the door and the first thing that hit him was a scentless hallway. Just the clean and crisp sterile smells of cleaning liquids. It feels strange. Where is everyone? 

Yuuri left his room, walked through the hallway, and entered baths. He entered the changing room in one of the private baths and then proceeded to undress. He took a towel it him and entered the steamy bath. He dipped his feet into the warm water and slowly entered the water. He submerged himself in the water, occasionally coming up for air and rinsing his body thoroughly. After he was satisfied with how clean he was, he left the baths and changed into some comfortable onsen robes.

Yuuri proceeded to the kitchen, intent on getting something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill MEEEEE!!!!! School is fucked up, my life consists of coffee, sleepless nights, competitions, research, studying for a fucking math test last Wednesday I mean fuck! Sorry for not updating for like 20 years...... life does not like me at all TAT
> 
> oh my god this chapter sucks..... XD I'm sorry yuuri-baby I'm making you suffer..

**Author's Note:**

> I can only update on week ends sorry cinnamon rolls. T3T


End file.
